


You Can't Escape Your Family

by nunyabizniz



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Spaghetti Eating, Underage Drinking, batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyabizniz/pseuds/nunyabizniz
Summary: Tim stops by Jason's apartment unannounced on his night off. The drink, they eat, they talk.





	You Can't Escape Your Family

Jason is settling in for the night for once. It’s his designated night off and Steph is covering his patrol routes, not for free of course. He’s got a paperback copy of “The Grapes of Wrath”, three melatonin gummies and a nice plate of reheated spaghetti set out on the coffee table, so he’s looking forward to a nice quiet night for the first time in a while. 

Sometimes he finds it funny that people assume because he kicks ass in the field that he’s some crazy partier or that he drinks whiskey for breakfast or whatever, sometimes he finds it annoying. But he doesn’t need people knowing too much about his private life anyways so mostly he doesn’t think about it.

Just as he’s got the spaghetti balanced on his thigh a knock interrupts his concentration. “What the hell man.” he mumbles to himself as he sets aside his dinner and makes for the door. He preemptively rolls his eyes, it's definitely someone from the family, no one else knows about this place but Roy and he’s off on some top secret mission. Probably Dick trying to convince him to come over for movie night again.

“Look I already told you sci-fi’s not my -” Jason freezes. Tim Drake is standing in his doorway a little out of breath and wearing an uncharacteristically nice outfit.

“Hey man.” Tim says casually. “You busy?”

“Uh -” Yeah he wants to say. Whatever shit Tim is dragging in here he really doesn’t want to deal with it, it’s his night off. Instead he shrugs and steps to the side. Tim grins and steps through the doorway sliding his shoes off and leaving them by the frame.

“Wow this is a pretty nice place.” Tim looks around clearly genuinely admiring Jason’s apartment.

“Yeah well when the Bats payin your bills.” Jason shrugs, Tim laughs a little at that. “So uh...what's up man?” he says closing the door.

“Oh nothing just y’know,” Tim shrugs, “I was reading about some curse on Shakespeare’s grave and it reminded me that I haven’t talked to you in a little while. So I thought I’d stop by.” Tim smiled like that was a totally normal reason to come visit someone.

Jason snorted and flopped back onto his couch plans for a quiet night already forgotten. “Okay weirdo.” He glanced up at Tim who was familiarizing himself with Jason’s pantries. “So whaddya wanna do?”

“Oh I don’t know. My first idea was a movie, but I know you’re an old man so you don’t watch those.”

“Hey I watch movies asshole, I just don’t watch the bizarro crap you and Dick love.”

“Yeah whatever you say grandpa.” Tim smiled at him from the kitchen. “That brings me to my second idea.” He hoists the bottle of Jack Daniels Jason keeps for rainy days onto the counter and raises his eyebrows.

“No way dude. You’re like fifteen years old Bruce would kill me if he found out.”

“Okay first of all I’m seventeen, almost eighteen. And second who cares if Bruce finds out. I’m legally emancipated, you’re legally dead, we can’t exactly get grounded.” Jason raises his eyebrows as if to say ‘you and I both know that's not true’. “We’re not Robins anymore.” Tim responds plainly. “We can make our own decisions, if you don’t want to that’s cool with me just say so.”

“Nah nah.” Fuck it Jason thinks, when was the last time he had a drink with someone. “Grab me a mug from the cabinet right th- no no left one, yeah.” He rolls off the couch a little ungracefully and saunters to the counter where Tim is pouring them both coffee mugs full of whiskey. Jesus this kid poured a lot.

Tim glanced up at him and clinked his mug lightly against Jason’s before raising it to his mouth and promptly gagging.

“Dude.” Jason snorts. “Are you serious?”

“I accidentally smelled it.” Tim retorts as he recollects himself and goes for attempt number two.

“Well what’d you do that for?” Jason teases. Tim’s features scrunch up and he swallows his first swig. Jason follows suit carefully keeping his composure, no way he’s letting Timmy see him cringe.

“Asshole.” Is all Tim says in response. He takes his mug and the bottle to the couch, Jason follows swirling the whiskey he still has in his mug around.

“So real talk though,” Jason makes eye contact with Tim, “have you ever gotten drunk before?”

“Yeah I mean, not like drunk drunk, but I’ve had a couple of Mikes and some wine with Steph before.”

“Okay so never any real alcohol then?”

“No I guess not, never really had the time.”

“So what made you decide to come to me for your first taste of the hard stuff huh? Figured the black sheep would be able to hook you up?” Jason didn’t mean that antagonistically he was just genuinely curious as to why Tim had come here. They weren’t on bad terms anymore but they certainly weren’t the closest in the family either.

“I don’t know man.” Tim leaned back taking another hasty gulp. “I just uh - I don’t know.” Jason was a little surprised at Tim’s nonanswer, Tim was usually the answers guy. But that was with cases and random facts not personal stuff. Come to think of it Jason can’t remember the last time he and Tim had just talked about normal stuff like normal people. Ever since he’d run off to find Bruce all Tim ever seemed to talk about was business or cases.

They sit in silence for a minute, for Jason it teeters between relaxed and uncomfortable. On one hand, he doesn’t know what Tim’s actually doing here and in his experience this can lead to explosive arguments in this family. On the other hand, Tim's never been a particularly dramatic guy, sure by normal standards he’s definitely wack, but by vigilante standards he’s handling better than most, better than Jason was at his age for sure.

“So why were you reading about Shakespeare? Last I checked you only read case files and crappy comic books from the 80’s.”

Tim laughed sarcastically at the jab. “For your information I took an AP English class before I dropped out of highschool so I’m not like, completely uncultured.” Tim chuckled a little into his mug. “And I was just bored as hell in this board meeting so I was scrolling through all these trashy articles and Top Ten Wierdest Shakespeare Facts seemed the juiciest.”

“Naturally. And this was a reason to visit me because?” 

“Well it wasn’t like, the reason I visited you, just gave me the idea y'know.” Tim was sitting on the opposite side of the couch facing the TV. His posture was a lot more proper than Jason remembered it being, maybe that comes with the territory of being a CEO.

“Hmm.” Jason hummed, he kind of sounded like Bruce. “Well then what was the reason?”

“I haven’t seen you in a while. Isn’t that reason enough?”

“I guess.” Jason grabbed his now room temperature plate of spaghetti. “But I mean we’ve never really been on a pop up unannounced basis y’know.”

“So what?” Tim’s tone was neutral but Jason sensed there was something behind the words. It was moments like this that made Jason wish he knew Tim a little better, being able to read people was always something that made Jason feel more comfortable, more in control. 

Jason shrugged, he decided to drop it for now. “You feelin anything yet?” 

At that Tim smiled and nodded. “You?”

He definitely was but Jason had a reputation so he just shrugged casually. “A little.”

“You got any more spaghetti?” Tim leaned in a little to smell Jason’s food and there was a definite swaying to his motions.

“Hey back off.” Jason pushed Tim’s head away from his plate with just enough force to send him back to his end of the couch. “First you show up uninvited and drink my booze and now you want to steal my food?” Jason feigned scornfulness. “You rich kids are all the same.” 

“What it's not like you bought that spaghetti,” Tim reached over trying to get his hand close to the plate. “I know Alfred’s cooking when I smell it.”

“It’s not about the money dickhead, it's the principle of the thing.” Jason waved his elbows deflecting Tim’s hands.

“Well what would Alfred say if he knew you weren’t sharing?” Tim scooted closer trying to grab at the plate from above.

“He’d say I’m completely justified and that he made this food for me.” Jason held the plate at arm’s length so Tim couldn’t reach it, one of the benefits of being much taller than him.

“Alfred would say sharing…” Tim practically climbed on top of Jason’s shoulder. “is caring.” With that he triumphantly retreated to his end of the couch with three or four noodles in hand.

“Wow you’re literally disgusting.”

“What’s your point?” Tim retorted smugly.

“Here you can have this plate.” Jason abandoned his violated spaghetti on the coffee table. “I don’t even want to know where your hands have been.”

Jason headed to the refrigerator to heat up another plate of spaghetti from the fairly large bowl Alfred had made for him on Monday. When he turned around bowl in hand Tim was seated comfortably on his countertop happily eating his stolen meal with a refilled mug.

“So how often does Alfred cook for you?” 

“I dunno, pretty regularly.”

“Is it always the same stuff or does he like to shake it up?”

“Usually it’s just stuff I used to eat when I lived in the Manor.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know like chilli and shit. Wha’do you care?”

Tim shrugged. “Just making conversation. Y’know when I first started living at the Manor Alfred would make these stir fried vegetables that honest to god changed my life. He ever make those for you?”

“Not that I remember.”

“You should ask him to sometime. Stuffs amazing, it’s got this like garlic glaze and all the vegetables are really soft with a nice crispy outside…”

Tim fell silent and Jason turned around to see that his eyes were closed as if he was dreaming about the dish as he described it. The kid was definitely drunk. “Well maybe you should ask him to make it for you since you love it so much.”

“Nah I’m not you man.” Jason paused grabbing himself a fork and stared at Tim, his eyes were still closed like he didn’t even know he was still talking.

“What does that mean?” And yet again Jason wished he knew Tim well enough to read him.

“Nothing it’s just that things are different for you y’know.”

Jason crossed his arms. “No I don’t really know. How’re they different for me?”

Tim raised his eyebrows like it was stupidly obvious. “Dude they all love you so much.” Jason blinked. Whatever answer he’d been anticipating it wasn’t that. “I mean seriously you could probably curbstomp the pope and they’d be asking what he did.”

Tim said it so earnestly Jason almost believed him, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d made a decision that Dick and Bruce hadn’t questioned and challenged every step of the way.

“That is so untrue.” Jason didn’t feel like getting into it but he wasn’t gonna let Tim slide being so blatantly wrong.

“It is so to true.” Tim nodded his head insistently, he was kind of endearing when he was drunk. “Just because they’re always assholes around you doesn’t mean they don’t love you.” Tim shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth but kept talking. “I mean when I was Robin you were all they ever talked about, they wouldn’t like say your name but it was obvious cuz -” Tim stopped himself. “Sorry if that was - I didn’t mean to -”

“Bring up the time I was dead?” Jason waved his hand dismissively. “Relax, it’s better then acting like it never happened.” 

Jason had meant that as a way to lighten the conversation a bit before things got heavy but there was some truth to it. He loved Dick and Bruce and he missed them, but sometimes he couldn’t stand to be around them and feel the hyper awareness of how much things had changed. They would always skirt around the topic like they were afraid he was gonna break down or explode or they would play dumb and treat him like the old Jason, the one who hadn’t killed people, sometimes even Alfred did it and it drove him crazy. 

Tim nodded solemnly like the words had a deeper meaning for him too. “I’m telling the truth though Jason. You’ll never not be important to them, no matter what you do.”

Jason nodded and they stayed in silence for a minute. Maybe Tim was right but that didn’t do much to change the way things were. The microwave beeped and Jason saw Tim startle a little out of the corner of his eye. Jason gingerly lifted the hot plate and set it on the counter next to Tim.

“Don’t touch.” He pointed commandingly as he turned around to grab a napkin and fork. When he turned back Tim was already on his way back to the couch.

“You still didn’t answer my question y’know.” Jason sprawled out next to Tim who was sitting cross legged leaning his head back.

“Hmm?” he hummed in response.

“You didn’t answer my question about how things are different for you.” Jason regarded Tim who was practically falling asleep with his half eaten plate of spaghetti on his lap. “You said they love me and I’ll always be important to them, how is that different for you?”

That must’ve struck a chord, Tim raised his head and his shoulders squared just a little. 

“It just is Jason.” He said a little curtly. If they hadn’t been drinking he might’ve just left it at that, but he was having trouble reigning in his curiosity, he’d always been a curious person.

“Not the way I see it.”

Tim gave him an annoyed look that Jason wasn’t used to seeing on him. “And how do you see it?”

“You’re a part of this family.” He stated simply.

“Yeah and?” Tim looked at him like he didn’t really get Jason’s point.

“Well once you’re in it there's no gettin’ out. If I couldn’t do it there’s no way in hell you can.” He smiled and nudged Tim’s shoulder. “You’ll always be important to them, to us. That’s how families work.”

Tim nodded like he agreed but Jason wasn’t really sure he fully understood what he was saying. Whatever Jason had made his point, if the kid wanted to listen he would, if not then that was on him.

“Why don’t you sleep here tonight.” Tim looked up quickly and opened his mouth like he was about to protest but Jaosn raised his hand to quiet him before he started. “You’ve been drinking and I don’t feel like haulin’ you back to your apartment or being responsible for you getting hit by a car. Stay here.”

A quiet “Okay.” was Tim’s only response.

“You wanna watch anything?” That perked him right up.

“There’s this documentary on the history of skateboarding I saw it on MTV but I didn’t get to finish it we should totally watch that.” It was like all the words were racing to get out of his mouth. Who knew Red Robin liked skateboarding.

“Alright just try and keep the volume down.”

“Neighbors?” Tim gave him a look and Jason was sure a dozen thoughts were running through his head like ‘did anyone see me’ and ‘what story can I give if anyone starts asking questions’.

“No I just don’t like loud TV.”

“Oh okay sure, no problem.” Tim it from 45 to 10. “You want subtitles?” Jason nodded.

Tim clicked play and they sat together in silence watching grainy footage of kids in the 70’s hanging out at skate parks as the narrator explained the cultural background influencing them. It was actually surprisingly well made, Jason might’ve even watched it on his own if he had any interest in the subject.

An hour and 30 minutes later credits were rolling and Tim was passed out on the other side of his couch, partially eaten spaghetti plate still on his lap. Jason sighed and stretched a little as he stood up. He took the plate off the kid’s lap and pushed him into more of a laying down position with a throw pillow under his head.

While he was in the kitchen scraping Tim’s leftover spaghetti back into the bowl, because there’s no reason to just waste it, he was struck with something he hadn’t felt in a long ass time, maybe even since before he died. He actually, genuinely felt like he had a brother. He laughed a little to himself, there really was no escaping their family, they’d just latch on and keep pulling you back in.

He poured Tim a glass of water and left it on the coffee table with three aspirins for tomorrow morning. His night off hadn’t exactly gone how he planned, when did it ever though. At least he got to stay in his apartment and didn't have to fight anyone. Not a bad night in his books. He double checked that all the windows were closed before switching all the lights off and heading to bed.

\-----------------------

He didn’t know what he expected to wake up to the next morning, maybe a still unconscious Tim or Bruce knocking on his door with a lecture about underage drinking. Instead his apartment was empty. His whiskey was back in the cabinet, Tim’s mug and glass of water were washed and drying next to the sink. There wasn’t a sign he’d even been there except for a sticky note on his fridge that read “Thanks for tha spaghetti, drop by if you want some legit ramen”.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is ooc but also maybe idc


End file.
